


Tripping Eyes and Flooded Lungs

by FrostedHolly



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, KakaObi if you squint, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Team Minato-centric, good ol weed alls im sayin, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedHolly/pseuds/FrostedHolly
Summary: Minato’s stressed, and his students take notice, to his dismay.Kakashi and Obito have just the thing to help him relax.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Tripping Eyes and Flooded Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you are waiting for chapter 2 of Felina; don’t worry! thats coming, im still working on it. this one is just a rare fic i wrote in one sitting at ass oclock last night and i wanted to get it out lol 
> 
> anyways i dont promote breaking the law but— who am i kidding, yes i do. do what you want, kids. always question authority. hope you enjoy 😘

"Sensei, I think you need a break."

These are the only words Minato catches onto in the midst of Kakashi and Obito's chatter. They're words he has the displeasure of hearing seemingly every time he talks to the two, even though he's a little touched by their concern for his wellbeing. 

It's not like he's particularly insulted by the idea of taking time off, it's just that, well, Minato's the _Fourth Hokage,_ so he can't afford a break. He has a village to run and precious people to protect. It _is_ a little ironic that he has all the money he could ever need and then some, but he still can't afford the thing he wants most. He simply can't allow himself the luxury.

"I'm just a little stressed, is all," Minato says honestly. When he looks up from the seemingly endless wall of text on the paper atop a whole _stack_ of documents he's meant to read through and sign, he immediately notices the disbelieving looks on his male students' faces, and attempts to reassure them, "it's nothing to worry yourselves over. I'll be alright."

He ignores the small mumble from Obito of something along the lines of; _he sure likes to mother hen_ us _when we're pushing ourselves, what a hypocrite._ This is his job, after all. While there are some aspects of it that he could do without— like the paperwork— he can't see himself in any other position. He loves his village, and he's willing to do anything to protect it. Doing an extensive amount of paperwork is just part of the packaged deal. He can't slack off on it.

"You'll be alright _after_ you unwind some, Sensei," Kakashi insists in his lazy way of speaking, and he's followed up by an approving noise from Obito. "When was the last time you took some time off?"

Minato finds himself pausing his pen on the dotted line, only halfway through his signature, to consider the question. His hiccup lasts only a second before he writes the rest and places the paper neatly on top of the finished stack to his right (which is admittedly smaller than the unfinished stack to his left). He ponders his student's question as he reads through key words on the next document on the unfinished pile. His last real break hadn't been too long ago, had it?

When he has to stop again to focus on finding an answer, he realizes that he's come up with absolutely nothing. At his students' silence, he knows they know he came to this conclusion. He suppresses a sigh and humors the teenaged boys.

"Okay," he amends, looking back up to the two who stand in front of his desk, "what do you have in mind?"

Kakashi turns away to level a look with Obito, who returns it with equal care. They seem to have a whole conversation just by exchanging glances for no more than a couple seconds because, when they turn back, Obito speaks. 

"We want you to try something with us, if you're down," he suggests clearly, which raises a hypothetical eyebrow for Minato. Obito's usually the type to speak about what he wants when he wants it, instead of trying to ease it into the conversation like this. From beside him, Kakashi folds his arms, a symbol of his shortening patience that he's always had since Minato's known him.

"We want you to get high with us," Kakashi states plainly, not an ounce of nervousness in his voice like Obito's. _That_ admission makes Minato's eyebrows shoot upward, not because of Kakashi's forwardness— no, he's quite used to that— but because he would never have expected such a thing to come from the boy's mouth. From the lack of hesitancy on either of their faces, he concludes that such an activity as _getting high_ isn't particularly new to them, and the thought is baffling.

Do they normally do that together, though? This is clearly premeditated, but Minato was under the impression that the two at _best_ had a love-hate kind of friendship dynamic, and something about Kakashi being so forward would usually set Obito into an embarrassed defensive mode. The fact that Obito remains silent gives Minato only one idea, and his only thought to that is; _how long has this been going on?_

"It'll help you relax," Obito points out helpfully, trading his weight from one foot to another in obvious anticipation. 

Minato truly can't believe what he's hearing. His two precious students are standing across from him, asking him if he'll smoke _weed_ with them. He wants to be upset with them, not for the idea that they've gotten into things such as that, and it's dangerous when considering their line of work, but because they haven't told him about this before now. Has he somehow lost his students' trust? Was he truly a failure as a teacher?

"This is your idea of getting me to relax?" He decides on, not unkind. 

To that, Kakashi shrugs lazily, "it's helped me the past few years."

Minato blinks, not missing the fleeting glance Obito sends to his younger teammate. So this has been going on for quite a while, then. It's very strange that he's just now learning about this. Perhaps he needs to brush up on his observational skills? Then again, Kakashi's always been excellent at hiding things from people, so maybe his skills as they are now aren't at fault.

It's not like Minato's clueless of the effects the drug has on the mind. He's aware it has calming qualities, and can even counteract some levels of anxiety, which _is_ the goal for him right now. He has been rather overworked lately, and as much as he likes to think of himself as an open-minded person, he's still not fully convinced on the idea his students are presenting to him.

"We have all the stuff ready, if that's what you're worried about," Obito points out with a gentle edge that's very much unlike his usual tone. At that, he eyes the teens critically.

"You shouldn't have any of it at all!" Mianto argues defensively, ignoring that he's attempting to convince himself that he's not seriously considering it. He's the _Hokage,_ he can't just go around doing foolish things like that without a care in the world. If he gets caught, well...

...he doesn't want to think about what would happen if somebody found out.

Kakashi fixes him with a look that's intense with care, seeming to read his mind before he speaks. "We just want to help you. You slept at your desk all last night. Your color is getting dull, and your shoulders are tense." 

Minato feels what little resolve he had left fall away at the words. When Obito sends him a bright, reassuring smile, it's all he can do to give in. He sighs in defeat, and waves a hand in the air to dismiss his ANBU guards. As soon as he verifies that they're gone, he gives his two mischievous students a sharp stare.

"Just this once," he mutters, fighting back a smile at Obito's small cheer of victory to maintain his seriousness, "one time, and that's it. Okay?"

He can see the smile under Kakashi's mask, an expression of joy the young jonin can't quite hide. 

Minato finally stands from his desk for what feels like the first time in days, legs a little wobbly from going without using them for so long. He takes just a moment to get the feeling back in them before following his students in a flash-step to the older's home. It's a smart move that he takes a moment to appreciate, because not many people would think to find the Hokage in the Uchiha district. Maybe this is a place he can run to in the future, just to unwind for a few moments when he needs to breathe. 

He watches as Obito motions to the couch in his small living room, Kakashi taking a seat on the far right end as he disappears around a corner. The seat seems only big enough for at _most_ two people, so he feels a tad bit awkward sitting closer to the middle than to the left. He situates himself stiffly between the cushions, unable to shake the nervousness that's pressing on his chest. His youngest teammate seems to pick up on it almost instantly.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asks him, nothing short of gentle as he eyes him with a concealed, blank stare.

"A bit nervous, is all," Minato admits, eyes gentle in turn, "this is something I've never tried before."

"It works almost instantly," Kakashi clarifies for him, attempting to reassure him. "There's almost no adverse side effects."

Yes, while Minato's worried about the experience he's about to have, his biggest concern here lies elsewhere. What if he gets caught? What if tragedy strikes somewhere in the village and he's needed somewhere?

Before his thoughts have enough time to send him into a full blown panic, Obito returns with three small cigarette-shaped rolls, passing them out between the three of them, and there's barely any time before Kakashi grabs a lighter off of the coffee table in front of them and lights his, mask down and eyes closed gingerly. The contours of his face become pronounced in response to the warm glow of the small fire, and it's a very pretty sight to behold. He doesn't quite like the smell, but it becomes lost among other things.

"Okay," Obito snaps him out of his Kakashi-induced trance as he situates himself on the armrest of the couch, and his attention is brought back to the activity at hand along with the nervousness clutching his lungs. "This part's really important, because if you do it wrong, you could ruin the whole thing."

Minato nods along slowly, feeling lost and entirely out of his element between the couple of teens. He trains his eyes on Obito's hands, whose got his own joint in one hand and a zippo in the other. He flicks it open, rolling the lighter on with a quick movement of his thumb, and looks to Minato for a moment. 

"Watch what I do, alright?" Obito says simply, turning back to his hands as he envelopes the tip of the white roll of substance in a tall, orange flame. At that, he twists the white roll slowly under the flame for reasons that are completely lost on Minato, and then he flicks the lighter off. He brings it to his lips and holds it there, motioning for him to give him his joint so he can light it for him.

"Rolling it helps it burn even," Obito states as he begins to light Minato's. Minato doesn't watch, though, because he's too busy looking off to his right. Kakashi's got his eyes closed still and his feet propped up on the table, head resting back on the couch. It's then that Minato notices that the thing between his fingers looks completely different from the ones Obito and he has. Kakashi's is brown, like a cigar, and a lot longer. 

"Why is Kakashi's different?" Minato asks, because he's unable to figure it out himself. Obito emits a questioning noise as he hands Minato the now burning joint. A moment later, he makes an understanding sound, not even stopping to look at the object in question. 

"His is a blunt, which has tobacco in it," Obito explains simply, grabbing his joint between two fingers and taking a drag, "that's how he likes them. They work better, and usually last longer, too, but I don't like the taste of cigarettes too much." 

Huh. Well, now Minato knows the difference between a joint and a blunt. He has to hold back a laugh as he brings his own to his lips, inhaling a little bit into his lungs to avoid a coughing fit, and he finds the nervousness that clawed his lungs is slowly easing away. He never thought he'd find himself in a situation in which the student became the teacher, yet here he is.

Being taught to smoke weed, no less.

It's not at all like a cigarette, that much is for certain. He finds that he doesn't have to hold the smoke in his mouth to let it cool off before inhaling it all the way, and the flavor isn't as unpleasant. He feels the vaguely familiar sensation of smoke clouding his lungs before he blows it out through slightly parted lips. He gets a little lightheaded. 

He feels Kakashi's eyes on him, but he pays it little mind. 

It's a warm feeling that he has, now, making his worries disappear completely. He thinks about the people he's meant to protect, all the responsibilities he has weighing on his shoulders, but the thought is very fleeting and he finds himself shrugging it off with the rest of the troubling thoughts he doesn't care enough to address. They're just dust in the wind to him now.

It really should worry him, but it doesn't.

He blinks slowly at his newfound conclusion.

"Feeling any better?" Kakashi finally speaks up, properly getting his attention. He turns to his youngest student to consider him, and then snorts.

"Your eyes are really red," he laughs, a sound he can't bottle up at the sight. Kakashi laughs, too, telling him his eyes are no better, and Minato takes the time to admire how wonderful Kakashi looks without the mask. From his other side, Obito joins in on the laughter, leaning onto Minato for support, which he happily welcomes. As much as he adores the sound of his eldest student's laugh, he's completely taken by Kakashi.

He has to voice it.

"Why do you hide such a pretty face under that mask all the time?" It's not a question he would ever ask the eighteen-year-old, but he finds that now, he has no inhibitions. 

"Look too much like my dad," Kakashi answers easily, still happy and not at all hurt by the question. He tilts his head over to look at Minato lazily, head still rested back on the backrest, "I got, like, _nothing_ from my mom. So every time I looked at my reflection, I would only see my dad."

That's the answer Minato figured. It makes him a little sad that this is the indisputable truth— that Kakashi has to take his time consciously avoiding mirrors if he doesn't have his mask on. It makes him kind of want to kiss him better. 

_Why not?_ asks a devious voice in his head, and to that, he has no rebuttal. He fixes Kakashi with a long stare before leaning in and doing just that. 

The thought that this is his student he's kissing doesn't weigh on his mind at all. He's perfectly comfortable, enjoying the taste of weed and mint on Kakashi's breath along with an intensified version of something he hasn't felt in a very long time. Still leaning on his side, Obito laughs brightly again, warming Minato's heart. He really likes this. When they pull away, they laugh with the Uchiha, but the adoration in their eyes is clear as day.

Soon after, their joints— and Kakashi's blunt— are smoked gone, so they relax and enjoy each others' presence. They talk about random things that they come up with; some things funny, others thoughtful, while they eat the cookies that Obito had set out for them minutes before. They did that for the next few hours until they feel themselves coming down, and Minato wouldn't have missed this for the world. 

It felt good. Perhaps he'll have to ask Obito and Kakashi if he can try this again with them sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> im literally in my car on the way to work so ill talk to yall later! 
> 
> update: i am now on break yall talk to me 😈
> 
> hope you enjoyed. this is my first time writing minato, so i hope his personality came out at least a little accurate. comment if you saw any typos or anything ☺️ any comment at all is a huge help tbh i love talking to you guys


End file.
